Siedem grzechów głównych
by Patowski
Summary: Seria miniaturek. Jak w tytule. c: Na odstrzał poszedł Kise.


Coraz częściej przyłapuję się na tym, że wodzę za tobą wzrokiem. Szukam w tłumie granatowej czupryny, nie potrafię skupić na niczym innym myśli, a moje serce przyspiesza niemal dwukrotnie tempa kiedy cię widzę. Jestem wściekły, że w tym roku nie trafiliśmy do jednej klasy i czuję, że oddalamy się od siebie. Teraz więcej czasu zajmuje ci Kurokocchi, czego nie jestem w stanie znieść i boję się, że możesz wybrać jego zamiast mnie, że z nim możesz być szczęśliwszy.

\- Kise-chin. Wyglądasz na smutnego.- słyszę pomruk gdzieś nad lewym uchem i spoglądam na Murasakibarę, który otwiera właśnie kolejną paczkę chipsów.

\- Wcale nie, czemu tak uważasz?- silę się na uśmiech, choć tym razem nie mam na to najmniejszej ochoty. Ale tak chyba wypada.

\- Bo nie wygłupiasz się jak zawsze i jesteś strasznie cicho. To wkurzające.- Atsushi wzdycha głęboko, po czym ze swojej magicznej torby pełnej słodyczy wygrzebuje batona i nie przyjmując protestów wciska mi go w dłoń.

\- Wiesz, że nie przepadam za słodyczami.- w gruncie rzeczy to nie mam zamiaru się bronić przed tym skromnym podarunkiem i nawet udaje się tym Murasakibarze wywołać skromny uśmiech na mojej twarzy, a sam gest podnosi odrobinę na duchu.- Zjem go później, obiecuję.

Kiedy grzmi dzwonek zwiastujący ostatnią lekcję, rozsiadam się wygodnie w swojej ławce i mimowolnie spoglądam przez okno. Wiosna dopiero ma swój początek tego roku, więc pąki na drzewach pomału przeradzają się w drobne listki, ale słychać za to już śpiew ptaków dookoła, a słońce przedzierające się między chmurami sprawia, że niby chce się więcej. Ale dlaczego mnie omija to przyjemne uczucie? Zamiast cieszyć się wszelkimi dobrami, które mnie otaczają, siedzę bez sił na choćby najsłabszy uśmiech i zastanawiam się co teraz robisz, Aominecchi. Czy zostałeś na lekcjach, a może znowu wylegujesz się na dachu z najnowszym numerem tych twoich durnych świerszczyków, albo może akurat jakimś trafem myślisz o mnie.

Prostuję się gwałtownie, widząc tak dobrze mi znaną sylwetkę, jak na zawołanie, przechodzącą leniwym krokiem przez szkolny dziedziniec i zupełnie ignoruję pojawienie się w sali nauczyciela. Śledzę uważnie każdy twój krok i mam wrażenie jakby strzała przebiła mi serce na wylot, kiedy widzę jak witasz się ciepłym uściskiem z piękną dziewczyną, która najwyraźniej to właśnie na ciebie czekała przed szkolną bramą. Staram się znaleźć jakieś logiczne wytłumaczenie tego co widzę, jednak jedyną słuszną alternatywą zdaje się rzecz, że to twoja nowa ofiara. Czego się mogłem akurat spodziewać. W końcu Kise Ryouta to totalnie nie-kobiety facet, z owłosionymi nogami, niespodzianką między nogami i stuprocentowym deficytem cycków, które są niezmiennie w centrum twojego zainteresowania. Tylko nie rozumiem dlaczego to tak cholernie boli.

Po lekcjach do późna włóczę się bez celu po mieście, co jakiś czas tylko zatrzymując się przy kolorowych witrynach, które i tak nie wzbudzają mojego zainteresowania na dłużej. Docieram do domu dopiero kiedy słońce już prawie zaszło za horyzontem, a w pustym i zimnym pokoju czeka na mnie tylko masa rzeczy, które przypominają mi o tobie. Na ramie łóżka wisi twoja bluza, która na mnie jest o dwa rozmiary za duża, a w której uwielbiam spać odkąd dałeś mi ją jednego z jesiennych wieczorów, gdy do późna graliśmy w koszykówkę. Kiedy z tym swoim nonszalanckim uśmiechem dodałeś, że mogę ją zatrzymać, byłem już pewien, że jestem zakochany. Ai, Aominecchi, to były takie piękne chwile, chcę do nich wrócić. Jestem zazdrosny o to, że teraz innym poświęcasz więcej czasu niż mnie, jestem zazdrosny o to, że teraz częściej darzysz uśmiechem, który tak uwielbiam, wszystkich w koło, tylko nie mnie, a najbardziej jestem zazdrosny o to, że regularnie widzę cię w towarzystwie jakiś dziewczyn.

Traktuję bluzę jako pretekst, chowam ją do torby i wychodzę z domu. Jeśli ty nie masz odwagi powiedzieć mi prosto w oczy, że nie mogę już liczyć na jakikolwiek gest z twojej strony, widać ja to muszę zrobić. Męczy mnie ciągłe czekanie, bezustanne spoglądanie na ekran komórki i słaby sen. Jak długo można?

Na moje szczęście, lub nie, w twoim pokoju świeci się światło. Biorę kilka głębokich wdechów, zaciskam pięść na torbie i dzwonię do drzwi. Jeden raz, drugi. Słyszę twoje kroki i długo nie muszę czekać aż otworzysz mi drzwi.

\- Kise, co ty tu robisz?- wydajesz się być zaskoczony, co mnie akurat nie dziwi.

\- Przyszedłem z tobą porozmawiać.- słyszę, że mój głos jest cichy i niepewny, ale nie potrafię nad tym zapanować.

\- Wejdź.

\- Nie ma potrzeby.

Mój protest nie jest przekonujący, a ty posyłasz mi zdezorientowane spojrzenie. Ze wszystkich sił staram się nie skupiać myśli na tym jaki jesteś przystojny i jak bardzo chciałbym cię teraz pocałować.

\- Przyszedłem oddać ci bluzę..- zaczynam, a po tych słowach się zapowietrzam, nim uda mi się dodać coś jeszcze.- I chciałem ci powiedzieć tylko, że nie będę ci już więcej zawracać głowy.

\- Co ty pieprzysz?- widzę w twoich oczach szczere osłupienie i nim zdążę zareagować, chwytasz mnie za dłoń i wciągasz do domu.- Coś ty sobie, do cholery ubzdurał?

\- Czemu się denerwujesz? To ja tu powinienem być zły.- wyrywam rękę z twojego uścisku, jednak się nie cofam.

\- Bo?

\- Bo mnie olewasz, a dzisiaj widziałem cię z jakąś dziewczyną.

Kiedy to mówię, twoje usta wykrzywiają się w bezczelnym uśmiechu i czuję, że jeszcze chwila moment, a wybuchnę. Co cię tak bawi?

\- A więc to o to chodzi?

\- Tak! ...między innymi.

\- To była moja kuzynka.

\- Nic mnie to już nie interesuje.- mówię pospiesznie, a sens twoich słów dociera do mnie po fakcie. Bardzo, bardzo powoli.- Że co?

\- Kuzynka, głupku.

\- Ah.- wzdycham głęboko i w tym samym momencie czuję niewypowiedzianą ulgę, która otula moje serce. Niespodziewanie wszystko zaczyna znowu nabierać barw, nie mogę temu zaprzeczyć.

\- Chyba faktycznie ostatnio cię zaniedbywałem. Poprawię się, obiecuję.- robisz krok w moją stronę, całkowicie zmniejszając dystans między nami. A ja już nie chcę się opierać i pozwalam ci na pocałunek, przyjmując go z przyjemnością.

Prawdę mówiąc, jestem na siebie zły, bo już po raz kolejny panikuję z powodu tej beznadziejnej zazdrości. To nie moja wina, że nie potrafię nad tym panować, zwłaszcza, że ty sam nie raz mi tego nie ułatwiasz. Ale teraz to chyba bez znaczenia. Przez ciebie zwyczajnie wariuję.


End file.
